


Entertainment

by greensilverserpent



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [47]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Akutsu finally gets some real action - within boundaries.





	Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-08-18 08:39pm to 08:47pm

"That was entertaining."

Tezuka's answering smile was grim. The two of them standing amidst a myriad of bodies, every single one shot to death.

"I wouldn't have called it that."

Akutsu smiled, coming closer to where Tezuka was.

"You know my tastes. Besides, I still think we should have used a small bomb at least."

Tezuka sighed.

"Fast and assured deaths, Jin. Or not at all."

"Of course, sensei."

Akutsu even mock-bowed, earning himself the immature slap he deserved. But he didn't reciprocate. Not tonight. Tezuka had surpassed even his wildest dreams and therefore earned a bit of slack. A bit. 

"We should get out of here. The clock is almost through."

Tezuka nodded and, after having put the gun back into its holster, picked up the guest book in the entrance area which promptly earned him a laugh.

"The extra touch?"

"A gift for oyabun."

When they made their silent exit, Akutsu couldn't help but watch his lover a little more intensely. 

Tezuka had changed. 

And soon, so would his role in oyabun's household. 

Akutsu was sure of that. 

Very entertaining indeed.


End file.
